To be Kirstein's Bride
by Ellena Weasley
Summary: Jean yang frustasi karena akan dijodohkan menemukan Sasha pada saat yang tepat. Sasha sendiri menganggap liburan ini cukup menyenangkan dengan dihabiskan untuk tinggal di rumah keluarga Jean. FINAL CHAP! COMPLETE! Prequel Just Stay Next to Me. Cover isn't mine. Mind to RnR?
1. His Lie and Her Fool Decision

DRAP!DRAP!DRAP!

Pemuda berambut cokelat susu setengah botak itu berjalan tergesa, surat kusut ditangannya semakin digenggamnya. Urat saling bersilang di pelipisnya. Wajahnya yang sebenarnya lumayan tampan itu ternoda kemarahan.

Kastil yang hanya disinari sang bulan yang sedang purnama dan cahaya obor itu ia susuri untuk mencari gadis pujaannya.

Namun, nihil.

Netranya menemukan gadis bersurai _mahogany_ yang dikuncir _ponytail_ yang sedang celingak celinguk sambit berjingkat, khas pencuri kabur. Di genggamannya terdapat dua buah kentang rebus yang masih berasap yang ia balut dengan kain.

"Ikut aku, gadis kentang!"

* * *

 **To be Kristein's Bride**

 **Chap 1 : His Fake and Her Fool Decision**

 _ **Diclaimer: Hajime Isayama**_

 _ **Plot and Story : Ellena Weasley**_

 _ **Pair : Jean Kirstein and Sasha Blouse**_

 _ **Prekuel dari Fic "Just Stay Next To Me"**_

 _ **Warnings: typos tak kasat mata, OOCs (berusaha keras tetep on character, tapi iya enggaknya Readers-lah yang menentukan), di luar alur baik anime atau manga-nya, dan beberapa ke-abal-abalan yang lainnya, Jadi maaf ya….**_ _ **Disini baik tokoh yang mati, kabur, atau berkhianat di cerita manga dan anime kembali ada (karakter mereka diperlukan soalnya, jadi lupakan konflik mereka sejenak),**_

 _ **Hope you like it, and…**_

 _ **Have a nice reading….**_ **\\(^_^)/**

* * *

 **Flashback beberapa jam yang lalu….**

 _Jean-boy sayang,_

 _Semoga kau sehat saja disana, ibu selalu berdo'a untuk kebahagiaanmu._

 _Nah, Jean-boy, ibu tahu kau sudah cukup umur untuk memiliki pasangan hidup. Ibu dan ayah pun juga sudah ingin menggendong jean-boy-jean-boy kecil. Ibu rasa kau lupa tentang hal semacam ini. Dan Ibu juga tahu minggu ini skuadron mu berlibur di kota kita setelah pembebasan dinding yang melelahkan itu. Jadi ibu ingin melakukan 'hal kecil' untukmu._

 _Besok malam, ibu akan mengundang calon yang kira-kira pantas denganmu. Kau ingat putri nyonya Shaun kan? Dia teman kecil mu jean-boy, kau pasti ingat, kan? Dia seumuranmu. Aku akan mengundangnya makan malam bersama saja kau dan dia bisa akrab seperrti saat kalian anak-anak dulu._

 _Cobalah berdandan yang rapi. Jean-boy ibu harus terlihat tampan di depan seorang gadis._

 _Salam sayang_

 _Ibu_

KREK! Jean tanpa sadar meremas kertas tak berdosa itu. Surat itu diantarkan oleh penjaga markas. Ia memang berencana mengunjungi rumahnya malam ini atau besok. Libur panjang yang diberikan Erwin pada mereka sudah membuat Jean terlena merencanakan liburan panjang nya di kampung halamannya sendiri, yang memang tak sengaja Erwin pilih sebagai destinasi liburan Skuad nya.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA, hebat jean-boy…. Perjodohanmu siap diatur. Wah, kurasa kita akan segera menghadiri upacara pernikahan, nih." Ujar Connie yang memang sedari tadi ikut membaca dari bahu Jean.

"Sialan kau!" ujar Jean sambil menjitak kepala Connie yang mulus (baca : botak). "Kau tak tahu betapa mengerikannya membayangkan Irina Shaun sebagai mempelai wanitamu!" lanjut Jean dengan muka pucat.

"Memangnya kenapa? Namanya terdengar indah, pemiliknya juga pasti cantik." Tukas Armin baik hati.

"Dia dua kali lebih besar dariku!" erang Jean putus asa. "Dan jika kalian berpikiran sama seperti ibuku yang mengira bahwa kami ini akrab, kalian salah besar! Dia hanya menganggapku karung tinju yang sedia setiap saat untuknya! Bayangkan!"

Tawa langsung meledak dari bangku ruang makan yang ditempati Jean, Connie, Eren, Armin, Marco, Reiner, dan Berthold. Ruang makan itu mendadak bising. Beberapa kepala menoleh, entah yang ingin tahu atau merasa terganggu.

"Jika kau tidak mau menemuinya, cari saja yang lain." Ujar si badan tiang, Berthold.

Suaranya yang halus dan seperti orang melamun membuat semua orang menoleh kepadanya dengan wajah horor. _'DIA berbicara!?'_ Batin semua pemuda itu.

"Eng… itu solusi yang cukup bagus juga. Memangnya kapan Ibumu mengajak Irina makan malam?" Tanya Armin yang secara resmi ikut masuk dalam misi _'Jean's engagement disordering'_

"Besok malam. Aku berniat mengunjunginya malam ini atau besok pagi." Jawab Jean yang sudah pasrah tanpa menanggapi serius upaya kawan-kawannya untuk membantunya.

"Hem…. Begitu ya. Bagaimana jika Kau mengajak gadis pilihanmu sebelum besok malam?" usul Armin

"Bagus juga usulanmu. Dengan begitu ibumu mungkin akan membatalkan perjodohan mu itu." Cetus Marco

"Masalahnya, kawan-kawan. Aku tidak melihat satupun gadis yang bisa diajak oleh si muka kuda ini." Ucapan Reiner ini dihadiahi bogem cantik dari Jean yang sudah naik darah.

"Woi, Gempal berotot! (author : emangnya itu ejekan, ya, jean? #sweatdrop )" kata Jean," Kaupikir aku tak punya gadis yang bisa kuajak, heh?"

"Coba sebutkan kalau begitu?" tantang Reiner

Wajah Jean hanya bisa merona. Ia hanya punya satu kandidat dalam hatinya, Mikasa. Namun pada kenyataannya kemungkinannya kurang dari nol persen, gadis itu bahkan menganggapnya tidak ada. Jadi Jean kalah telak. Dengan pasrah ia menggeleng.

Tawa kembali membahana.

* * *

 **Kembali ke waktu awal….**

"Ikut aku, gadis kentang!" Seru Jean dengan suara rendah, ia raih pergelangan tangan Sasha.

"Hei, muka kuda! Lepas! Aku harus segera mencari tempat makan. Kasihan kentang-kentang ini jika tidak segera dimakan, mereka bisa dingin. Jadi, minggir!"Sahut Sasha sambil menepis tangan Jean dari lengannya. Ia lewati saja Jean yang tenganga.

"Jika kau ikut denganku, maka aku janji kau akan mendapat makan malam yang lebih banyak dan jauh lebih enak. Kau yakin tak ingin bergabung?" tawar Jean pada punggung Sasha yang belum jauh.

Telinganya langsung menangkap kata 'makanan', Sasha langsung berbalik. "Bhwell" ujarnya dengan mulut penuh kentang rebus.

"Hah?" Jean kembali ternganga

Sasha dengan mudah menelan kentang kunyahannya dengan sekali telan, "Deal." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Jean menjabatnya.

"Oke, Temui aku lima menit lagi disini dengan pakaian terbaikmu. Gunakan pakaian yang sopan dan rapikan penampilanmu!" perintah Jean

" _Aye-aye, Captain!"_ sahut Sasha yang sekejap berbalik pergi.

Jean Menghembuskan napas Panjang. Ia tak mengira akan semudah ini bersekongkol dengan si Gadis Kentang.

 **Di depan pintu kediaman Keluarga Kristein….**

"Ingat! Jangan menunjukkan sifat barbarmu saat di depan orang tua ku." Ujar Jean. Sasha mengangguk.

"Jangan bicara jika kau tidak yakin apa yang kau katakan 'normal'!" ujar Jean lagi. Sasha mengangguk.

"Dan terakhir, Beraktinglah seakan aku ini kentang!" Ujar Jean, kali ini Sasha harus melongo sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Maksudnya, anggap saja aku ini kentang yang kau cintai dengan sepenuh hati itu!" ucap Jean agak kesal, wajahnya memanas hal yang tidsk dipikirkannya adalah mengajak si Gadis kentang membutuhkan kesabaran dan ketelatenan ekstra. Tunggu? Kata-katanya tadi….. Arrrgh! Ia coba menoleh pada Sasha, namun untungnya gadis itu terlalu polos untuk menyadarinya lebih jauh. Gadis itu hanya menunjukkan jempolnya dengan wajah ceria.

"Oke, siap?" Jean Langsung mengetuk pintu rumahnya tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasha.

Betapa kagetnya Jean, sesaat sebelum pintu terbuka, Sasha meraih lengannya untuk dirangkul. Wajahnya sontak memanas dengan tingkah si gadis Kentang itu. Ternyata Sasha tak sepolos seperti yang diduganya.

CKLEK! Wajah ramah ibu Jean-lah yang menyambut mereka. "JEAN-Boy! Akhirnya kau datang ju—eh?"

"Ibu, perkenalkan… dia Sasha."

"Selamat malam, Mrs. Kristein. Saya Sasha Blouse." Sasha menunduk dengan hormat. Acting yang bagus!

"O-oh. Yaa. Tentu saja. Nah ayo kita masuk dulu. Ibu sudah memasak enak. Ibu punya firasat kau akan datang hari ini, Jean. Ibu juga memasak lebih untuk berjaga-jaga jika kau membawa seseorang." Kata Ibu Jean yang segera menguasai diri lagi. "Ayo masuk."

Mereka pun memasuki rumah tempat Jean dibesarkan. Ruang tamu yang terkesan hangat menyambut mata. Ibu Jean sudah menghilang ke dalam. Munculah pria setengah baya yang memiliki rambut cokelat muda yang sudah hampir memutih dan Kumis selebat Sikat, ayah Jean.

"Anakku." Ujar pria itu dengan tanpa senyum.

"Ayah." Sahut Jean lalu menunduk, "Aku pulang."

Pria itu mendekat dan menyentuh pundak Jean lalu memeluknya sejenak. Pria itu hanya mengisyaratkan Jean dan Sasha duduk di ruang depan yang telah di sedia kan bangku-bangku untuk para tamu. Ayah Jean adalah pedagang yang sering keluar masuk dinding. Ia tak terlalu sering ada di rumah. Sekali pun ia ada di rumah ia pasti akan lebih sering menjamu handai taulannya sesama pedagang di rumah. Di ruang depan itu lah ia sering menerima tamunya. Kini putranya sendirilah yang mendatanginya. Yang baginya hanyalah Bocah kecil yang baru-baru ini berkata ia ingin menjadi penyetor nyawa ke mulut para titan-titan itu.

"Ehem. Ayah tak habis pikir kau akan langsung membawa seseorang kemari setelah kepulanganmu terakhir." Kata memulai pembicaraan

"Ayah, perkenalkan. Dia Sasha, Sasha Blouse." Ujar Jean

Sasha yang otomatis membungkuk, "Saya Sasha."

Pria setengah baya itu hanya mengedikkan kepalanya sedikit, dan kumis nya bergerak-gerak. jean ragu seulas senyum ada di balik kumis ala sikat cuci itu. "Nah, kenapa Kau membawa gadis ke rumahmu, Jean Christopher Kristein?" Tanya Ayah Jean to the point, pria ini memang tak pandai berbasa-basi. Istrinya telah masuk ke ruang itu dan mulai menyajikan teh ke meja ruang depan itu.

Jean menatap Sasha. Sasha hanya memandang balik Jean tanpa tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Jean menarik napas dalam.

"Ayah, Ibu, Sasha adalah kekasihku. Dalam Waktu dekat aku ingin menikahinya."

PRAANGGG!

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **ANYEONGGGGG, MINNA-SAAAAAAN (^_^)/**

 **Kembali lagi bersama saya! Di fic sebelumnya saya udah janji bikin Fic Prekuelnya. Jadilah ini! JREEEEENGGGG!**

 **Nah berhubung saya masih tergolong baru dalam dunia per JESha an… maka Kritik dan saran masih sangat di butuhkan. Omeli saya, please… Semangati saya, tolong….. saya SANGAT ingin FIC ini berumur Panjang namun tetap update kilat karena saya semangat ngerjainya..**

 **Nah, segitu dulu…. JANGAN LUPA REVIEW NYA YAAAAAA :D**

 **Flame juga boleh kok**

 **Bye-Bye**

 **Ellena**


	2. Her First Step

"Je—"

"Kau yakin kepalamu baik-baik saja, nak?"

* * *

 **To be Kristein's Bride**

 **Chapter 2 : Her First Step**

 _ **Diclaimer: SnK tetep selamanya punya Hajime Isayama oppa #bletak!**_

 _ **Plot and Story : Ellena Weasley**_

 _ **Pair : Jean Kirstein and Sasha Blouse**_

 _ **Prekuel dari Fic "Just Stay Next To Me"**_

 _ **Warnings: typos tak kasat mata, OOCs (berusaha keras tetep on character, tapi iya enggaknya Readers-lah yang menentukan), di luar alur baik anime atau manga-nya, dan beberapa ke-abal-abalan yang lainnya, maaf ya….**_ _ **Disini baik tokoh yang mati, kabur, atau berkhianat di cerita manga dan anime kembali ada (karakter mereka diperlukan soalnya, jadi lupakan konflik mereka sejenak),**_

 _ **Hope you like it, and…**_

 _ **Have a nice reading….**_ **\\(^_^)/**

* * *

Kepingan cangkir porselen itu masih bergerak di lantai batu itu. Tumpahan teh hangat itu tetap berasap walau tumpahannya semakin melebar. Tak ada suara Lain. Bahkan suara napas tak terdengar, semua orang di ruang itu serasa membeku. Jean membekukan ekspresinya. Sasha hanya mampu memberi pandangan bermakna seribu pada Jean. Jean sungguh bersyukur Sasha tidak memberinya tatapan bloon atau muka ternganga.

"A-ah, maaf, tangan ibu agak licin. Sebentar ibu akan membereskannya."Ujar nyonya Kristein yang seakan baru tersadar dari pingsan, setidaknya dialah yang petama kali menguasai diri dari syok dibandingkan dengan suaminya.

"Tahukah apa yang telah kau katakan, Jean Christopher Kristein?" Mr. Kristein mulai meninggikan suaranya. Wajahnya yang sedikit angkuh agak memerah karena menahan emosi.

"Ayah seharusnya mendengar dengan sangat jelas. Aku ingin menikahi Sasha."Kata Jean dengan mata yang lurus.

"Ayah mengerti setiap kata dari apa yang kaukatakan, nak. Tapi ayah masih tidak yakin kau paham dengan apa yang telah kau keluarkan dari mulutmu." Mr. Kristein kemudian terdiam, "Yah, dengan begini kau telah membuktikan kau sudah dewasa." Mr. Kristein akhirnya memberikan tatapan hangat kepada putra semata wayangnya itu. Ia meraih pundak putra yang sudah ia warisi sifat luar dan dalamnya itu.

Ekspresi Jean sedikit lega, ia sadar ia lolos dari maut. Tapi tidak dengan Sasha. Sasha masih menatap Jean, seakan ia tak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan selain menatapnya.

"Nah, Sekarang mari kita makan malam. Kalian pasti sudah lapar kan?" Mrs. Kristein sudah memasuki ruangan dan kembali menjadi nyonya rumah yang luwes.

Saat mereka beranjak menuju ruang makan, Sasha menarik siku Jean dan menahannya sebentar.

"T-t-tunggu, Ap-apa maks-sud mu dengan Pernikahan t-tadi?" Sasha tergagap saking syoknya.

"Eh, biar kujelaskan nanti. Aku lapar. Dan aku yakin perutmu berbunyi lebih keras daripada perutku. Nah ayo."Jean mengedikkan kepalanya sebagai isyarat mengarahkan Sasha ke ruang makan.

Sasha yang masih bingung tujuh keliling hanya bisa memasang raut tak terbaca sambil mengikutinya.

 **Saat makan malam berlangung….**

Dengan adanya banyak piring yang menyuguhkan makanan luar biasa lezat, Sasha sudah lupa dengan kebingungannya tadi. Jean lega akan itu, namun…..

Cap! Krausss..

Cap! Haup!

Cap! Slurrp…

Decapan mulut Sasha yang mengunyah makanan dengan penuh semangat membuat Jean harus benar-benar mengendalikan emosinya. Pasalnya, walaupun ajaibnya itu bukan masalah bagi kedua orangtuanya yang malah terlihat sangat senang dan nyaman-nyaman saja dengan keadaan absurd ini, namun ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman. Urat nadi di kepalanya mulai berdenyut-denyut.

"Mau tambah lagi, Sasha?" Tawar Mrs. Kristein ramah pada Sasha yang sudah menghabiskan piring ke-3 nya.

Sasha hanya mengangguk dan mengangsurkan piringnya kepada Mrs. Kristein.

"Sasha- _honey_ ,"Jean menutup kedua matanya, bersiap menahan emosinya yang mungkin keluar pada kata-kata selanjutnya dan SYOK dengan kata terakhir yang terucap dari bibirnya. "Bukankah kau sedang diet?"

"Aaa…. Diet,ya. Oke. Aku sudah selesai dengan dietku malam ini. Jadi sah-sah saja kan, Jean?"

Jean hanya bisa meraih dahinya, menenangkan urat-uratnya yang serasa ingin melompat. _'sabar, jean. Sabar, ini lebih baik daripada menikahi Irina.'_

"Kudengar kalian akan libur panjang, kan? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja menginap disini selama liburan?" Cetus Mr. Kristein di sela denting garpu dan pisau makan.

"Ide yang cukup bagus, kami punya satu kamar tamu yang bisa kau gunakan Sasha. Kau mau menghabiskan liburan mu disini?" tambah Mrs. Kristein

Sasha bersiap akan mengangguk antusias namun jawaban Jean membuatnya terhenti.

"Kami harus segera kembali, lagipula barang-barang dan baju-baju Sasha masih ada di barak. Mungkin lain kali ibu."

"Ah, kau kan bisa mengambilkannya bukan. Aku akan meminjamkan baju ku saat aku masih gadis kepadanya untuk sementara ini. Pasti menyenangkan, bukan, Sasha?" Sahut Mrs. Kristein

Sasha mulutnya masih sedikit belepotan mengangguk setuju. Jean menahan diri untuk tidak melempar lap ke wajah Sasha.

Setelah Sasha menghabiskan piringnya yang ke-4, pudding penutupnya dikeluarkan. Sasha sangat menyukai makanan manis. Ia memakan pudding itu dengan penuh sukacita. Wajah Mrs. Kristein terlihat sangat sumringah melihatnya.

"Ano, Sasha. Mau aku berikan resepnya agar ibu mu bisa membuatkannya untukmu. Kelihatannya kau sangat suka."

Sasha membeku, tanpa sadar ia melepaskan pegangannya pada sendok pudding itu.

TANGG!

Jean menatap Sasha Heran. Seketika wajah gadis berkuncir kuda itu sedikit pucat. Ia melihat gadis itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah sebelum kembali menyunggingkan senyum bodohnya lagi.

"Ada apa?"

"Terima kasih nyonya Kristein. Tapi… Kalau pudding, Sasha bisa membuatnya sendiri, Nyonya Kristein. Itu camilan pertama yang mama ajarkan untuk Sasha buat sendiri. Mama sudah meninggal saat Sasha berusia 7 tahun, Nyonya Kristein. Mama pamit untuk berburu jamur langka di hutan barat. Tapi, yang kembali hanyalah kudanya malam itu. Keesokan paginya Papa mencoba mencari jejaknya, Papa hanya menemukannya di dalam jurang. Tubuh Mama tak bisa diangkat dari sana."

Jean menyesal telah bertanya. Wajah Sasha masih sumringah, tapi matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca dan berkali kali menelan ludah. Ibunya bahkan menutup mulut, Jean curiga ibunya sedang ternganga dan menangis. Ayahnya tak jauh beda dengannya.

Nyonya Kristein meraih tangan Sasha. Pandangannya seperti ia sedang memandang putra kesayangannya sendiri, air matanya berlinang.

"Mulai sekarang, kau boleh memanggilku ibu. Ibu."

"Ibu." Sasha tersenyum dan balik menggenggam tangan sang _ibu_.

* * *

Suara percakapan yang begitu akrab antara Sasha dan _ibu_ nya terdengar sangat hangat.

"Kau tak perlu ikut membereskan piring-piring ini, Sasha. Kau tamu ibu, jadi ibu yang harus melayanimu."

"Sasha hanya ingin membantu."

"ckckck, kau ini sangat keras kepala ya seperti Jean-boy."

"Benarkah?" ujar Sasha sambil terkikik

"Tentu saja benar. Jika ia ingin melakukan sesuatu, tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya untuk melakukan itu, bahkan titan sekalipun." Mrs. Kristein mengakhiri pembicaraan itu dengan tawa pelan.

Hening sejenak. Hanya suara denting-denting porselen dan metal yang mengisi ruangan itu.

"Jean agak gemuk saat ia masih kecil. Pipinya ranum seperti tomat matang. Ibu sangat gemas padanya." Mrs. Kristein kembali membuka pembicaraan. Matanya menerawang jauh pada kenangan masa lalu yang indah itu.

"Benarkah? Ibu masih punya fotonya?"

"Tentu saja, itu harta berharga ibu. Besok akan ibu perlihatkan."

"Wah, Sasha merasa terhormat."

"Hem, tentu. Kau kan akan bersamanya selamanya. Kau juga harus tahu seperti apa dia sebelum bertemu denganmu. Kau akan mendampinginya sepanjang hidupmu Sasha. Pastikan kau kenal betul siapa dia."

"Baik, Ibu."

Suara perkakas dapur yang beradu itu berakhir dengan suara ayunan daun lemari dapur yang tertutup.

"Ibu harus melakukan beberapa pekerjaan dulu sebelum tidur. Kau bisa langsung beristirahat di kamar tamu, ini sudah malam. Jean akan mengantarmu kesana." ujar Mrs. Kristein

"Baik ibu," Kata Sasha sambil mengelap tangannya lalu berbalik keluar dapur. Beberapa langkah keluar dari dapur, sebuah suara dalam kegelapan memanggilnya.

"Oi, Gadis kentang," Sasha menoleh, Jean bersandar pada dinding sambil bersedekap. Mata hitam nya menatap Sasha. Sedari tadi ia menunggu Sasha keluar dari dapur untuk menjelaskan sesuatu. "Ikut aku sebentar."

Sasha menurut saat Jean memimpinnya menuju atap. Sepoi angin memainkan kuncir kudanya saat ia menapaki lantai semen atap, tangannya menggenggam sepotong roti yang sempat ia comot dari dapur. Sejuknya membuat Sasha nyaman. Sejenak ia tutup kedua matanya. Sebaliknya, pemuda berwajah tirus di depannya terlihat gusar. Angin meniup surai cokelat susunya.

"Eng… ehem.." Jean tak tau harus bagaimana memulai pembicaraan ini.

"Kau pasti senang memiliki ibu seperti _Ibu_. " ujar Sasha sambil menerawang jauh.

"yah… tentu saja," Jean masih mencoba mencari celah untuk membuka pembicaraan. Namun pikiran nya tetap kosong.

"Leluconmu tentang pernikahan tadi lumayan lucu, sayang aku tak kau perbolehkan bicara kalau tidak kau suruh, kan? Aku ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Siapa bilang kau mempunyai rasa humor sekaku batang pohon? Ternyata kau bisa melawak juga rupanya." Sasha mengakhiri perkataannya sambil menoleh kearah Jean. Yang ditoleh malah memasang wajah tak percaya.

"Eng… Gadis Kentang, maukah kau membantuku?"

"Asalkan aku tetap bisa kenyang setelah membantumu, _I'm in."_ sahut Sasha dengan mudahnya.

Jean makin tak percaya, sebegitu mudahnya gadis ini menyetujui konspirasi besar ini. "Baiklah, begini cerita sesungguhnya…"

Jean menceritakan kepada Sasha tentang awal mula dan sebab ia ikut terlibat dalam masalah ini.

"Aku tidak sedang mimpi aneh, kan?" kata Sasha sambil mencubit pipinya.

"Jadi, intinya. Selama liburan ini kau akan berpura-pura sebagai calon menantu idaman ibuku. Lagi pula kau tak punya tempat lain untuk menghabiskan liburanmu bukan? Disini kau bisa makan, masak, dan melakukan apapun yang kau ingin kan, asaaaaal…." Jean mengakhiri perkataannya dengan dramatis

"Ahahl afha?" ujar Sasha yang mulutnya masih penuh kunyahan roti.

"Jaga Kelakuanmu senormal mungkin." Ujar Jean dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Haaa?… bisa kau ulang lagi? Normal? Memangnya selama ini aku tidak normal begitu maksudmu?! Hah? HAH?!" Sasha mulai naik darah menghadapi mulut sinis si muka kuda. Tangannya yang sudah bebas dari roti mulai memukul-mukul pundak Jean.

"Aw! Hen, Hentikan bodoh!" seru Jean sambil menangkis pukulan-pukulan Sasha. Tangannya lalu mengunci kedua lengan Sasha dan menahannya di depan dadanya. "Kau ternyata Brutal sekali. Aku ragu kau ini benar-benar seorang wanita."

Sasha Hanya menggembungkan pipinya sejenak. Lalu mengembuskan napas dan membebaskan lengannya dari kuncian Si Kuda—Jean. "Lalu, sampai kapan kau akan mempertahankan Sandiwara ini? Aku tidak mau bila harus benar-benar menikahi orang sepertimu."

"Aku juga tidak mau!" Sahut Jean, "Setidaknya tolong bertahanlah sampai liburan ini selesai. Aku akan mencari cara untuk mengakhiri ini tanpa membuat ibu ku curiga. Pokoknya, nikmati saja 1 minggu berperan menjadi anak ibuku sambil makan makanan sekelas buatan koki terkenal milik ibuku, mengerti?"

" _Aye-aye, Captain!"_ Seru Sasha sambil menghormat pada manusia kuda nan bossy yang satu itu.

"Good Girl." Ujar Jean sambil nyengir dan bersendekap, lalu melenggang menuruni tangga tanpa menunggu si Gadis Kentang.

"Heiiii, Tunggu aku, Kudaaa! Aku tak tahu dimana kamarku!"

* * *

Cicitan sepasang burung gereja membangunkan Jean yang tadinya masih tertidur di kasurnya. Jean perlahan membuka matanya lalu menguceknya. Dengan enggan ia mendudukkan dirinya di kasur. Ia mengacak rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan. Dan sambil menguap lebar ia menoleh ke arah jendela yang menyorotkan cahaya fajar ke dalam kamarnya. Disana, bertengger sepasang burung gereja yang sedang ramai berkicau dan membuat jean makin terganggu. Ia langsung melangkah ke arah jendela dan berniat mengusir dua burung kecil nan ribut itu. Namun bukannya takut, burung-burung itu malah seolah gembira dengan kedatangan jean dan makin ramai berkicau.

Melihat ia gagal mengusir perusak mimpi indahnya bersama mikasa, ia berbalik tak acuh keluar kamar. Jean yang sebenarnya masih setengah tidur melangkah menuruni tangga. Namun ia sontak berhenti melihat sesosok gadis muda yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah tergerai di punggungnya. Gadis itu mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk di tangannya hingga menyingkap rambutnya sampai leher dan pangkal bahunya terlihat. Jean merasakan darahnya naik kepala begitu belihat bahwa gadis itu tidak menutup dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Meskipun tidak lebar namun jean bisa melihat apa yang tersembul di celah kemeja itu. Sep—

GUBRAKKK!

Yang Jean tahu ia sudah tergeletak dengan posisi tidak elit di tangga paling bawah. Kakinya melintang ke depan, badannya melengkung, membiarkan kepalanya menyembul di antara kakinya. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah Sasha yang terperangah dan wajah ibunya yang kuatir.

"Je—"

"Kau yakin kepalamu baik-baik saja, nak?"

Jean yang masih shock akibat atraksi nya tadi tetap ternganga. Namun ia langsung sadar begitu matanya menangkap penyebab ia jatuh terguling dari tangga. Wajahnya kembali hidup dan langsung merona. Jan lalu duduk membenahi dirinya yang tadi terjebak di posisi tak enak.

"A—aku baik-baik saja kok, bu." Ujarnya pendek.

"Benarkah? Apa kau tak merasa pusing? Apa perlu ibu berikan kompres es? Sepertinya jatuhnya lumayan sakit…." Tanya ibunya.

"Tak apa bu, tak ada yang serius." Jean lalu bangkit danmembersihkan debu yang menempel di badannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, turunlah sarapan jika kau sudah mencuci mukamu. Sasha dan aku sudah selesai memasak. Nah Sasha, kau juga harus segera turun ya… ibu tunggu di ruang makan, oke?" Mrs. Kristein lalu berbalik meninggalkan dua pemuda dan pemudi itu dalam diam.

Begitu suara langkah ibunya tak terdengar lagi, jean langsung mendesis keras pada Sasha, "Cobala berpakaian lebih rapi disini! Aku hampir celaka gara-gara ulahmu! Kancingkan kemejamu dengan benar!"

Sasha langsung menunduk melihat kerapian kemejanya dan langsung mencengkram bagian kemejanya yang terbuka dengan wajah yang merona hebat. "Berisik kau muka kuda mesum! Sana sikat gigimu! Mulutmu benar-benar bau! Week" Sasha langsung pergi ke kamarnya yang tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi setelah menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jean.

BLAM! Ia menutup pintunya di depan muka Jean. Diperlakukan seperti itu Wajah Jean mulai berkeriut-keriut marah

"OI! OJOIFVBUGFAFBJDGUASJDFHALFJ….." Jean sudah mengomel panjang lebar dan sasha bahkan tak peduli.

* * *

Jean dalam perjalanan pulang menuju kembali kerumah. Ia pulang dari markas Scout Legion untuk mengambilkan pakaian ganti untuknya dan Sasha. Jika saja ibunya tidak memaksanya untuk melakukannya ia mungkin sudah asik berbaring di atap sambil membayangkan wajah mikasa. Untung saja Mina mau membantunya mengepak pakaian Sasha walaupun gadis berkuncir kembar itu tersenyum dan cekikikan sambil membantunya.

Ia melewati jalan pasar di perjalanan pulang. Sudah lama ia tak kesini sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Aneka kios yang menjajakan barang dan deretan pedagang memenuhi jalan yang ramai itu. Suara riuh pedangan yang menjajakan dangangannya memenuhi udara.

"Sayur Segar, Sayur Segaaar! Ada tomat, sawi, wortel, dan kentang… semuanya bagus-bagus. Dibeli, dibeli, dibeliiiiii."

"Tuan, Nona, daging segar untuk hari ini! Nona mau apa? Sapi, kambing, ayam, atau Babi? Semua ada di sini!"

"Roti baru dimasak semua. Masih hangat, siap makan!"

Jean meringis sendiri. Jika Sasha ia ajak juga, mungkin gadis itu akan memandang semua ini dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia mungkin juga harus bekerja ekstra agar gadis itu tidak lari kemana-mana. Jean barangkali akan butuh tali kekang untuk mengontrol tingkah Si Gadis Kentang. Mungkin, sebagai imbalan setelah semua ini selesai, ia akan benar-benar mengajaknya kemari.

"Jean? Jean Kristein?" suara lembut tertangkap oleh gendang telinga Jean. Jean segera menoleh kea rah sumber suara. Ia mendapati seorang wanita anggun berambut blonde yang mengepang rambutnya dan menyampirkannya ke bahu. Wanita itu menatap Jean dengan sumringah.

"Anda siapa nona?"

"Kau tidak ingat padaku? Aku Irina, jean… wah, apakah hanya gara-gara menjadi prajurit ingatan mu memburuk?" Ujar Irina ramah.

Jean terbelalak. "Kau benar-benar Irina?"

Irina mengangguk.

"A-ah, Irina. Lama tak bertemu." Ujar Jean terperangah. Teman kecilnya yang selalu membully nya semasa kanak-kanak kini berubah menjadi seorang wanita cantik yang tampak sulit ditolak. Rasa menyesal sedikit terbesit dalam hatinya.

"Benar Sekali. Kau banyak berubah ya?" Tanya Irina. _'tak sebanyak dirimu tentu saja.'_ batin Jean. "Kudengar kau masuk Pasukan Scout legion, benarkah kalian pulang dari misi kalian di Wall maria? Rumornya itu pertempuran yang sangat sengit. Aku sengan kau kembali selamat."

"yaah, begitulah."Jawab Jean seadanya.

"Kau tahu kan aku akan kerumah mu mala mini. Ibumu mengundang ku untuk makan malam. Apa ini? Apa ini syukuran karena kau selamat dari pertarungan maut?"

JGERRR! Kilat menyambar kepala Jean. Ia tak menyangka undangan itu masih berlaku. "Ya, sepertinya begitu." namun Jean ingat ia terlanjur mengatakan rencana konyolnya pada ibunya, "Sekalian syukuran karena aku akan menikah."

"Wah, benarkah?"

"Eng-Ehh, ya begitulah."

"Waaah…. Aku penasaran wanita seperti apa yang mau dengan mu, jean."

"O-oi. Begini- begini aku idaman banyak wanita tau."

"Pembual. Hahaha" tawa Irina renyah terdengar di telinga Jean. "Baiklah kalau begitu." sampai jumpa nanti malam, Jean. Daah." Kemuadian Irina berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Jean yang kembali bergolak batin nya.

* * *

"AKU pulang." Ujar Jean begitu masuk rumah

"Selamat dataaang." Ujar Sasha ramah menyambut kedatangan Jean petang itu.

Jean terperangah menatap Sasha yang sudah didandani ibunya dengan Blus berkerah lebar berwarna gading dan rok cokelat susu yang terlihat manis di badannya. Ia menggelung rambut cokelat nya dihiasi kepangan-kepangan lebar. Wajahnnya dipulas tipis oleh riasan sederhana yang semakin menonjolkan wajah sumringahnya.

"Kau terlambat pulang, ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin berkeliling sebentar. Yah, setidaknya aku rindu tempat ini setelah lolos dari maut."

"Oooh." Sasha ber oh-ria. "Ibu menyuruhmu segera bersih diri dan ganti baju. Tamunya segera datang." Ujar Sasha lalu berbalik, tinggal lah Jean yang masih sedikit terperangah dengan perubahan cantik Sasha.

'aku tidak salah pilih partner-on-crime.'

"Jean, kau masih disitu?"

Jean sedikit tersentak, "Hemh, kau lumayan cocok dengan baju itu." Ujar Jean tidak nyambung

Sasha tersenyum, senyum yang entah mengapa membuat hati Jean bergetar.

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Kuda!" Cetus Sasha.

Ya, Jean tidak salah pilih partner.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Ulalala….**

 **Kaku ya bahassanya akibat udah jarang nulis.. hehehe…**

 **Lanjut?**

 **Review dulu…**

 **Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan (semoga aja)**

— **Ellena**


	3. Questions

"Kalau kau, Kentang, kau ingin pernikahan seperti apa?"

"Aku? Yah… aku lebih suka pernikahan kecil dengan pesta di tengah hutan. Kalau kau, Kuda?"

"Meh… sejujurnya.. tak pernah terbayang seperti apa hari itu. Tapi yang pasti…. kau ada di sana, Braus."

* * *

 **To be Kristein's Bride**

 **Chapter 3 : Questions**

 _ **Diclaimer: SnK tetep selamanya punya Hajime Isayama**_

 _ **Plot and Story : Ellena Weasley**_

 _ **Pair : Jean Kirstein and Sasha Blouse**_

 _ **Prekuel dari Fic "Just Stay Next To Me"**_

 _ **Warnings: typos tak kasat mata, OOCs (berusaha keras tetep on character, tapi iya enggaknya Readers-lah yang menentukan), di luar alur baik anime atau manga-nya, dan humor abal nan garing beberapa ke-abal-abalan yang lainnya, jadi maaf ya….**_ _ **Disini baik tokoh yang mati, kabur, atau berkhianat di cerita manga dan anime kembali ada (karakter mereka diperlukan soalnya, jadi lupakan konflik mereka sejenak),**_

 _ **Hope you like it, and…**_

 _ **Have a nice reading….**_ **\\(^_^)/**

* * *

"Ambil cacing nya."

"Hemh."

"Taruh di kail."

Lidah Jean sedikit keluar saking fokusnya. "Seperti ini?"

"Bukaaaaan. Jangan ditali seperti itu. Kaitkan saja sampai menutupi kail nya."

"Eh, itu, eggh… menjijikan."

"Kaupikir selama ini makananmu juga selalu steril, Kuda? Tentu saja tidak!"

"Oi! Kapan kau akan behenti menyebutku Kuda, Kentang jadi-jadian?!" ujar Jean sambil melempar pancingnya begitu saja.

"Yaaah. Kenapa kau buang, bodoh?" Keluh Sasha sambil meminggirkan Jean lalu berjalan cepat mengejar tali pancing Jean yang hanyut.

Jean yang tersungkur di tanah semakin marah. Wajahnya memerah bersiap meledak dengan meluap-luap. Dengan gerakan gusar ia langsung berdiri dan menyusul si Gadis Kentang, yang kini sedang melepas Boot nya dan mengangkat ujung roknya dan menyisipkannya ke ikat pinggangnya.

JBYURRR! #aBAIKAN eFEK sUARA yANG tIDAK eLIT sAMA sEKALI.

Jean terbelalak melihat Sasha yang tak segan-segan turun ke sungai mengambil tali pancingnya. Sasha yang sudah basah sebatas pinggang kemudian dengan tangkas menangkap tali yang hanyut dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Hei, Jean. Kau bodoh jiika membuang tali pancing di tengah hutan tanpa perbekalan seperti ini. Untung saja aku sempat mengambilnya."

Lupa dengan kemarahannya melihat si gadis Kentang basah kuyup seperti itu, Jean lantas hanya bisa menghela napas berat.

"Ayo cepat naik! Kau akan kedinginan jika terus berendam air dingin di musim gugur seperti ini." Ujar Jean sambil mengulurkan tangannya bersiap mengangkat si gadis Kentang dari air.

"Ini, angkat dulu tali pancingmu. Kau rugi jika sampai kehilangan alat superberguna ini."

Dengan anggukan malas Jean menuruti permintaan gila Sasha. Setelah tali pancing Jean aman, Jean langsung meraih tangan Sasha dan menariknya dari air.

Namun, tiba-tiba Sasha oleng, ia tergelincir bebatuan berlumut yang licin. Ia mungkin akan jatuh ke sungai hingga basah sekujur tubuh apabila Jean tidak dengan sigap meraih pinggangnya dan mengamankannya. Tangan Jean yang satunya bahkan dengan cepat mengamankan tempurung kepala Sasha. Refleks.

Baik Jean maupun Sasha merasakan jantungnya naik ke mulut. Butuh sekitar lima tarikan napas hingga mereka merasakan jantung mereka kembali normal.

"Ja-jangan berperilaku sembrono seperti itu lagi, gadis Kentang!" Ujar Jean dengan terbata akibat efek sadar kemana tangannya tadi bersarang.

"E-eheheh-he. Tidak sengaja." Kata Sasha cengengesan tak jelas.

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

'APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN SEKARANG?!' batin Jean tersiksa.

"Eh, eng. Ayo kembali. Barangkali umpanmu sudah diambil ikan." Ujar Jean yang masih tak mau melihat wajah Sasha.

"A-ayo, Kuda."

Jean sudah kehabisan niat untuk marah. Mungkin dengan ia mengalah, ia mungkin terbebas dari usaha buang-buang energi yang lebih penting. Melamunkan Mikasa contoh nya.

"WAH! Umpan ku diambil ikan, Jean!" cetus Sasha sambil berlari kecil menghampiri tali pancing nya yang sibuk bertahan dari tarikan ikan. Dengan tanggap ia menarik tali pancing hingga muncul seekor ikan berukuran sedang yang terkait di ujungnya.

Jean hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Sasha yang jejingkrakan mendapatkan ikan.

"Ayo makan!" cetus Sasha antusias

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Huaaah…. Aku kenyang sekaliiii…. Hoam… aku mengantuk sekarang…" ujar Sasha lalu ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kuda yang dengan ketoplak pelan berjalan menjauhi sungai.

'Hem, kita bisa kesana.' Batin Jean

"Bertahanlah, sebentar lagi kita sampai di tempat peristirahatan." Ujar Jean tenang

Mereka sedang 'berlibur'. Menuruti saran dari ibu Jean yang ingin memberikan kesempatan bagi mereka untuk sendiri. Jean dengan enggan menyewa dua kuda untuk menemani perjalanan mereka. Sasha dengan antusias menentukan hutan di selatan distrik Jean untuk dijadikan tempat tamasya.

Jean sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan semua ini jika bukan perintah ibunya. selain itu, Jean juga ingin memberikan liburan bagi Sasha yang berusaha keras selama tiga hari ini sebagai 'calon menantu' ibunya. Jean tak enak hati melihat Sasha yang seharusnya berlibur secara layak dalam rangka menghabiskan cuti yang diberikan komandan scout legion malah harus bersusah payah membantunya.

"Jean…"

"H-hah?" Jean akhirnya lepas dari trans nya.

"Bau tanah basahnya sudah dekat. Kita harus bergegas"

Jean membelalakan matanya. Tak habis pikir berapa kali lagi ia harus mencerna dulu kalimat-kalimat aneh Sasha. Merasa tak dimengerti, Sasha menunjuk langit yang sudah segelap baja. Jean mengangguk kecil.

"Ah, ayo bergegas. Aku sudah bisa melihat podok itu." Ujar Jean lalu mulai memacu kudanya berderap sepanjang jalan setapak sempit itu.

Sasha dengan mudah mengikutinya hingga mereka berhenti di pelataran sebuah pondok kayu. Hujan rintik-rintik menemani mereka saat keduanya memasukkan kuda mereka kedalam istal mini di samping pondok. Dan begitu mereka sampai di teras rumah yang teduh, hujan berubah menjadi sebesar kerikil-kerikil. Jean buru-buru membuka pondok dan menyuruh Sasha masuk.

"Huwa…. Kukira pondok ini kecil, ternyata lumayan besar ya.."

"Ini rumah musim panas milik ayahku. Saat aku masih kecil, Kami sering sekali kemari saat ingin berlibur. Selepas itu ayahku menggunakannya sebagai rumah istirahat. Dia singgah kemari jika ingin sendiri. Jadi sampai sekarang tempat ini masih cukup terawat." Jelas Jean sambil berkeliling membereskan bungalow itu hingga terlihat lebih layak ditinggali walau pun Cuma sedikit.

"J-Jean."

"Hem?" Jean baru menoleh ke Sasha dan menyadari bahwa bibir Sasha sudah agak membiru, dengan rok dan sepatu yang basah. Wajah nya pucat masih menyunggingkan senyuman bodohnya. Bajunya kini tak hanya basah sebatas rok, namun juga menjalar sampai ke kepalanya. Dari rambutnya tersisa tetesan-tetesan air hujan.

"B-boleh a-aku pinjam baju ganti d-disini?" ujar Sasha terbata.

Dengan berang Jean segera membungkus Sasha dengan Handuk besar di lemari terdekat dan dengan grusak-grusuk mencari pakaian yang cukup untuk nya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi kalau kau kedinginan?" Tanya Jean dengan sedikit emosi

"K-kau tak bertanya." Jawab Sasha pelan masih menggigil kecil.

Jean kesal karena terlihat seperti pria yang tak becus lagi tak peka. Ia lalu menyeret Sasha ke kursi empuk di depan perapian dan dengan sigap menyalakan api di perapian batu itu.

"Lain kali… bilang.. jika…kau… butuh…bantuan.. dasar… gadis Kentang." Ia mengatakan nya dengan amarah sambil melakukan berbagai hal. Ia juga akhirnya ikut mengeringkan rambut Sasha yang basah hingga ujung.

"Kau marah?" ujar Sasha sambil melirik Jean.

"Tidaaaak." Kilah nya.

Sasha akhirnya terdiam.

"Lain kali Jangan hanya diam seperti tadi dan menunggu aku bertanya."

"Kukira kau tak suka jika aku mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Kau diberikan ijin untuk mengoceh. Titik."

Sasha tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Ketel air sudah berbunyi nyaring di perapian. Jean segera mengangkatnya dan membuatkan minuman seduh untuk Sasha.

"Minum. " perintah Jean

Sasha menurut dan menyesap sedikit-sedikit minuman yang diberikan Jean. "hehe, terima kasih." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar pada Jean.

Jean hanya bisa mengalihkan padangannya dan duduk di karpet dibawah kursi yang diduduki Sasha. Sebagian karena dia merasa wajahnya panas melihat senyuman Sasha setengahnya lagi karena ia sudah tak punya bahan pembicaraan untuk Sasha.

"Jean,"

"hm?"

"Rambut mu juga basah loh." Sasha kemudian meletakkan handuk yang tadinya bersarang di kepalanya ke kepala cokelat terang Jean dan mengusap-usapnya.

"Kemarikan. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Sergah Jean merebut handuk di kepala nya.

Sasha tak peduli dan tetap mengusap rambut Jean yang masih basah.

"Kau menyuruhku meminta bantuan mu, tapi kau tidak mau meminta bantuan orang lain. Dasar egois."

"Baru tahu?"

Sasha sempat tersentak mendengarnya. Namun ia hanya menghela napas dan meneruskan apa yang dilakukan tangannya dalam diam.

"Nah selesai." Cetus Sasha tanpa terganggu dengan gesekan yang tadi sempat terjadi.

Jean langsung bangkit dan berlalu menuju kabin kecil yang dialih fungsikan menjadi kamar.

Sementara Sasha menyamankan diri di sofa. Ia merasa tubuhnya perlahan kembali normal dengan terpaan hawa hangat dari perapian. Ia melirik ke arah Jean yang kembali dari kamar dengan membawa setumpuk bantal dan selimut.

"Jika kau sudah cukup hangat, tidurlah di kamar. Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat tidur untuk mu." Ujar Jean sambil menaruh bantal dan meletakkan selimut di sofa yang diduduki Sasha.

"Ha? Disana? Di kamar yang dingin itu? Nein. Lagipula, kau akan tidur dimana jiika aku tidur disana?" ujar Sasha.

"Aku tidur disini. Ada masalah?" Tanya Jean sambil mengernyitkan dahi

"Tentu saja masalah. Kau menyuruhku tidur hingga membeku di kamar itu sedangkan kau enak-enakan tidur didepan perapian."

"O-oi, Kentang—"

"Jika kau tidur disini, maka aku juga. Titik." Ujar Sasha dengan nada final.

"Kau paham apa yang kau katakan tadi?" Ujar Jean dengan wajah sedikit berkedut.

"Tentu saja, ada masalah?" ujar Sasha denngan mendongakkan kepala. Merasa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Jean dengan wajah berkedut dan pipi merona, berusaha tidak lepas kontrol. Dengan kesabaran tingkat dewa yang menghadapi orang gila ia berkata…

"Hei.. dengarkan aku, bodoh. Kau wanita. Dan aku seorang pria. Kita tidak boleh—"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau aku ini seorang wanita, Kuda? Dan jangan memanggilku bodoh."

Habis sudah kesabaran Jean. Percuma berdebat dengan gadis tak waras ini, batin Jean.

"Jadi…" Sasha lantas langsung ke kamar dan membawa bantal dan selimut keluar. "Nah, kau tidur disini, aku di sofa. Deal." Dengan bangga ia menunjukkan bantal yang digeletakkan nya di karpet lebar nan tebal di bawah sofa.

"Sejak kapan kita bernegosiasi, Kentang?" ujar Jean masih belum bisa berkompromi dengan logikanya.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah. Aku ingin beristirahat, Kuda. Selamat malam." Kata Sasha yang tanpa babibu langsung melompat kedalam selimut diatas sofa meninggalkan Jean yang dengan kikuknya berdiri melihat Sasha bergelung menyamankan diri dalam balutan selimut yang awalnya ia tata untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dengan kaku Jean merebahkan diri ke hamparan selimut yang dibentangkan Sasha di karpet. Untung saja karpet itu cukup tebal sengangga masih bisa digunakan untuk alas tidur. Ia hanya membiarkan hawa dari perapian menimpa nya sambil melayangkan pandangannya ke atap kayu yang masih dihantam tetesan air hujan yang makin mengganas diluar sana.

"Jean."

"Hm?"

Tak ada balasan.

"Masih belum tidur?" Tanya Jean.

"Ini terlalu sore untuk tidur." Keluh Sasha

"Aku juga malas melakukan apa-apa." Sahut Jean "Badainya masih mengamuk diluar sana, Coba lah tidur."

"Jangan perintah aku."

"Terserah."

Hening.

"Jean?"

"Ha?"

"Tidak mengantuk?"

"Tidak" ujar Jean. "Belum"

"Ingin bercerita?"

"Malas."

"Kalau begitu aku yang cerita."

"Gunakan waktumu dengan leluasa, Kentang."

"Ehem, baik. Jadi—"

"Jika itu tentang bagaimana obsesimu menemukan spesies kentang sebesar rumah, aku tak mau dengar."

Sasha melirik Jean sinis. "Tentu saja bukan, meskipun itu menarik untuk dibicarakan. Tapi aku lebih suka menceritakan padamu betapa indahnya gaun pengantin milik nona Petra yang ditunjukkan sang ratu pada pada kami di camp perempuan."

Jean membelalakkan matanya sedikit. Yang dibicarakan Sasha adalah pasangan favorit semua orang, Levi-danchou dan kekasihnya yang selamat dari maut, Petra Rall.

"Mereka menikah musim dingin tahun ini. Bisa kau bayangkan, Salju yang putih bersih, mistletoe dimana-mana, perayaan di gereja kerajaan. Bukankah itu indah?" ujar Sasha sambil memandang penuh damba ke arah langit-langit kayu.

"Yeah, indah." Sahut Jean perlahan sambil membayangkan seorang wanita yang cukup mungil mengenakan gaun putih indah yang berjalan menuju altar diatas kursi rodanya. Dengan tangis haru para tamu mungkin akan menambah suasana menjadi makin tak tertahankan.

"Biar kutebak, kau mengajukan diri sebagai bridesmaid?" lanjut Jean dengan menyelidik.

"Salah jika aku melakukannya?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku takut kau akan mengacaukan pemberkatan gara-gara tergoda dengan hidangan penjamuan tamu." Ujar Jean dengan wajah jahil yang dihadiahi lemparan bantal dari Sasha.

"Berhentilah berkata seolah aku ini serakus titan, Jean."

"Aku hanya bicara jujur."

Kali ini selimut mengerubuti Jean layaknya jaring yang menangkap binatang buruan.

"Kau boleh saja melempar barang-barang ini, selamat tidur, hanya dengan sofa." Cetus Jean jengkel.

Dan seketika acara perebutan atribut tidur pun terjadi, dan bisa dibilang Sasha menang dan meninggalkan Jean dengan rambut ala sarang burung karya Sasha. Sasha kembali bergumul dengan selimutnya di atas sofa. Dengan dengusan napas, Jean berkata dengan dongkol.

"Aku kasihan pada suami masa depanmu, semoga ia bisa bertahan dengan kelakuan barbar mu dalam sehat maupun sakit." Cetus Jean dengan nada sarkastik.

"Aku juga kasihan pada istrimu nanti, hidup dalam hari-hari abu-abu membosankan hingga maut memisahkan."

Dengan tatapkan penuh perselisihan Jean melirik Sasha, begitu pula dengan si gadis kentang. Dalam hitungan ketiga keduanya mengalihkan pandang. Dan dalam detik-detik yang membosankan akibat kantuk yang tak kunjung datang, mau tak mau akhirnya Jean menyerah dan berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau kau, Kentang, kau ingin pernikahan seperti apa?"

"Aku? Yah… aku lebih suka pernikahan kecil dengan pesta di tengah hutan dengan daun-daun memerah yang berguguran."

"Akan sangat berantakan, bukan?" kata Jean sangsi.

"Tak jadi soal, bukan pesta jika kau harus rapi setiap saat. Semua orang tertawa, bersulang, tanpa rasa takut. Ah, pasti menyenangkan. Kalau kau, Kuda?" Kata Sasha dengan perlahan

"Meh… sejujurnya.. tak pernah terbayang seperti apa hari itu. Tapi yang pasti…." Jean menoleh, dan hanya sedikit kaget melihat Sasha sudah tertidur pulas. Tangan Sasha keluar dari selimut dan dengkur pelan mengalun di udara. Jean dengan sabar memasukkan lengan Sasha.

Sasha bergerak sedikit dalam tidurnya. Jean masih terpaku melihat gadis yang tadinya bertanya padanya. "….kau ada di sana, Braus."

Jean hendak kembali berbaring jika tangan Sasha tidak menarik lengan kemeja Jean dengan erat. Jean kembali menatap wajah Sasha. Sepertinya ia sedang diliputi mimpi buruk. Wajahnya mengernyit, mulut nya bergerak pelan menggumamkan kata _'papa'_.

Dengan menghela napas, Jean meraih tangan Sasha dan menggenggamnya. Seketika alis Sasha yang tadi bertaut sengit perlahan mengendur. Dan ketika Jean hendak melepas genggamannya, tangannya tetap bergeming teguh.

Dalam tidur Sasha bergumam "..jangan pergi.."

Jean terpaksa memindahkan bantalnya agar ia tetap bisa tidur dengan tangan kiri dirampas Sasha. Dan setelah ia aman berbaring dalam selimutnya, Jean berkata, "Aku selalu disini, Kentang." Lalu perlahan Jean menutup matanya. Dibiarkannya ia terbuai tangisan langit malam ini, lengkap dengan perapian yang masih menguarkan kehangatan hingga pagi menjelang.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Perubahan suhu yang mendadak dan absennya hawa hangat perapian membangunkan Jean. Ia menggapai-gapai sofa tapi sosok yang tadinya bergelung disana sudah menghilang. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan memandang sekitar bungalow yang sudah diterangi cahaya fajar. Jean menguap dan mengacak rambutnya sambil berjalan ke arah halaman belakang bungalow.

Yang ditemukan adalah Sasha yang sibuk berkutat dengan tungku yang dialih fungsikan menjadi kompor darurat. Sasha yang merasa diawasi langsung menoleh dan menatap Jean yang masih bermuka kasur. "Jean, sarapannya sudah siap!" serunya pada si pria kuda.

Jean yang masih setengah sadar mendekatinya dan duduk di tunggul kayu yang dekat dengan tungku itu. Sasha mengangsurkan mangkuk bubur. Dan dalam diam ia memakan bubur karya Sasha yang berbumbu rempah-rempah hutan.

'Tidak buruk.' Batin Jean

Setelah hening beberapa detik Jean langsung bertanya, "Kau ingat pembicaraan kita tadi malam?" Tanya Jean tanpa tedeng aling-aling

Sasha memiringkan kepalanya berusaha mengingat-ingat., "Henggg… tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa, lupakan." Ujar Jean, 'Untung dia bodoh.' Batinnya sambil memakan buburnya hingga tandas.

'Untung dia mudah dibohongi.' Kata Sasha dalam hati. Diam-diam ia meremas sendok kayunya, mengalihkan perasaaan malunya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Terima kasih masih setia membaca fic ini, dan terima kasih juga atas kesabarannya….  
**

 **Moga-moga nggak write block lagi… maaf kalo humornya garing, kurang disiram kuah soalnya...  
**

 **Jangan sungkan me-Review, Cuma komentar gratis kok… kalau pun mau nge -flame juga monggo…**

 **Pokoknya Stay tune di sini…**

 **Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan,**

 **E. Weasley  
**


	4. His Fool Decision

"Seharusnya kau tak semudah itu ikut denganku, gadis bodoh. Tak tahu kah kau bahwa memang bukan kau pada awalnya."

"Terimakasih, aku tahu aku bodoh."

* * *

 **To be Kirstein's Bride**

 **Chapter 4 : His Fool Decision**

 _ **Disclaimer: (BANG HAJI)-me Isayama**_

 _ **Plot and Story : Ellena Weasley**_

 _ **Pair : Jean Kirstein and Sasha Blouse**_

 _ **Prekuel dari Fic "Just Stay Next To Me"**_

 _ **Warnings: typos tak kasat mata, OOCs (berusaha keras tetep on character, tapi iya enggaknya Readers-lah yang menentukan), di luar alur baik anime atau manga-nya, dan beberapa ke-abal-abalan yang lainnya, jadi maaf ya….**_ _ **Disini baik tokoh yang mati, kabur, atau berkhianat di cerita manga dan anime kembali ada (karakter mereka diperlukan soalnya, jadi lupakan konflik mereka sejenak),**_

 _ **But, I hope you like it, and…**_

 _ **Have a nice reading….**_ **\\(^_^)/**

* * *

Jean dan Sasha tiba di rumah Jean pada siang hari. Ibu Jean langsung menyambut dengan heboh. Sasha memberikan wanita itu sayuran hutan hasil temuan nya. "Ibu" nya langsung girang dengan pemberian manis Sasha. Jean melewati mereka dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Setengah jalan menuju tangga ia ambruk dengan tidak elegan.

/

Ternyata ia menderita demam. Sasha dengan cekatan mendampingi ibu Jean yang sedang memberikan perawatan pada putra semata wayang nya.

"Ukh…. Aku dimana?" Jean memanggil dalam kegelapan pandangannya kabur, kepalanya terasa sangat berat.

"Selamat pagi, bodoh." Sapa Sasha dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jean parau sambil berusaha duduk namun tubuhnya seakan menolak perintahnya.

"Sudahlah.. tidurlah.. tubuhmu masih sakit, kuda. Tak perlu memaksakan diri." Ujar Sasha lembut lalu mendorong peran Jean kembali terbaring. Ia lalu membenarkan letak selimut Jean dan meraih kompres di dahi Jean yang sudah mulai tak dingin lagi. " ibumu sedang menyiapkan makanan. Jadi aku yang harus menjagamu di sini."

"Aku tak perlu dijaga, kentang. Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Perintah Jean ketus. Ia langsung berbalik memunggungi Sasha yang berkutat dengan ember kompresnya.

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak keci—"

"Aku bukan anak kecil." Potong Jean.

Suara Jean yang bersungut sungut semakin membuat Sasha gemas. Entah kenapa, Sasha tak keberatan jika Jean berperilaku seperti ini. Dia malah sedikit senang Jean bergantung padanya.

"Oh, ayolah. Baby-Jean-boy. Biarkan kakak mengurusmu." Ujar Sasha lembut sambil mendorong Jean kembali telentang. Si gadis kemudian meletakan punggung tangannya di dahi Jean. "Ah, masih sedikit panas. Ku beri kompres lagi, ya? Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak."

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti sedang ingin akrobat di depanmu?" ujar Jean lemah menatap gadis yang kini mondar mandir di kamar nya.

"Eh, pemandangan kamar mu cukup bagus ya rupanya." Cetus Sasha sambil membuka jendela kamar Jean dekat meja tulis Jean. Matanya memindai meja kayu yang sepertinya terlihat berat itu. Tak banyak barang yang ada di sana. Laci teratas meja itu mebuat Sasha tertarik untuk membukanya.

Suara derit kayu dari laci yang dipaksa membuat Jean sadar dari trans nya dan langsung melompat berdiri. "HENTIKAN!"

Sasha terkesiap dengan tangan panas yang tiba-tiba menahan lengannya. Tangannya berhenti ditengah jalan, laci itu hanya terbuka ¼ bagian. Tapi Sasha sudah kehilangan rasa penasarannya. Kini matanya hanya terbuka lebar, terpaku kaget melihat wajah marah Jean. Lebih tepatnya, murka.

Ini pertama kalinya Sasha melihat tatapan Jean begitu nyalang. Dan dengan nada terendah suaranya, Jean berkata dengan penuh penekanan. "Kuulangi, Sasha. Hentikan sekarang juga."

Sasha yang tak pernah melihat Jean begitu mendominasi hanya bisa mendorong pelan kenop laci meja itu agar kembali menutup. Matanya masih menatap Jean, ia tak sadar mulutnya terbuka. Sasha teringat mata harimau hutan yang sedang terancam dan siap menerkamnya, sorot yang sama sedang ia tangkap di mata Jean saat ini.

Perlahan, Jean melapas genggamannya, lalu berjalan kembali ke ranjangnya. Ia dudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang, meninggalkan Sasha yang masih berdiri terdiam. Untuk sementara ia tidak ingin menatap mata yang memandangnya ketakutan itu. Pening yangn tadi sempat hilang kembali menderanya.

"M-maafkan aku." Cicit Sasha hampir tak terdengar. Kepalanya tertunduk, tangan kirinya memegang bagian yang Jean genggam tadi, sementara tangan kanannya meremas kain rok yang ia pakai. Ia merasa seperti baru saja selamat dari kematian. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, yang tak Jean lihat. Ia gigit bibirnya, mencegahnya bergetar.

"Bisa kau pergi dulu, sekarang." Ujar Jean tanpa melilhat ke arah Sasha.

Sasha keluar bersamaan dengan ketukan ibu Jean yang sepertinya datang membawa makanan Jean. Ia membukakan pintu untuk ibu Jean.

"Nah, Sasha—eh, kenapa—"

"Kalau boleh aku kembali dulu ke dapur, ibu." Potong Sasha singkat lalu menuju dapur.

Sasha langsung mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu kursi kayu. Ia berusaha menhentikan getaran tubuhnya, namun percuma. Ia tatap lengannya yang sedari tadi ia pegang dengan tangan kirinya, lengan itu memerah, bekas genggaman Jean masih tercetak samar di sana. Telapak tangan nya dingin dan basah, tatapan liar Jean masih meneror batinnya.

Meskipun hanya sekilas, ia melihat isi laci yang penuh dengan kertas sketsa yang dipaksa dijejalkan masuk oleh sang empunya. Sekilas ia melihat sketsa wajah oriental milik Mikasa. Tapi Sasha tak paham ada apa hubungannya dengan semua ini.

Sasha menemukan jalan buntu. Ia hanya bisa menangkupkan wajahnya dalam telapak tangannya, bingung dengan semuanya.

/

Ibu Jean kembali dengan baki dan mangkuk bubur yang kosong. Sasha menatapnya lemah lalu bergegas membantu Mrs. Kirstein membereskan perkakas makan itu.

"Sebenarnya ibu sempat kaget ketika Jean membawa mu kemari. Tak disangka kau lebih manis daripada gadis fantasi yang idam-idamkan Jean-boy kami. Hem. Pada kenyataanya, ibu bersyukur kaulah yang datang kemari bukan gadis fantasi yang selalu diimpikan oleh Jean." Jelas ibu Jean dengan ringan disela-sela menata kembali dapur.

"Gadis fantasi?" Tanya Sasha dengan kaku

"Ya, Jean selalu menggambar orang yang sama sejak kecil, gadis berwajah seputih porselen dengan mata sipit dan hidung mungil. Rambutnya lurus sebahu. Selalu seperti itu. " ujar mrs. Kirstein sambil mengelap tangannya dengan kain kering. "Tapi untungnya, yang ibu dapatkan adalah gadis manis berpipi tembem yang tak kalah cantik dari gadis itu, aaah… betapa ibu sebenarnya ingin anak perempuan." Lanjutnya sambil menangkup pipi Sasha dengan tangannya.

Sasha yang tak berdaya hanya tertawa lemah dalam cerukan tangan ibu Jean.

/

"Jean,"

Jean menoleh ke arah Sasha yang berdiri membelakangi jendela kamarnya saat ini. Tubuhnya sudah cukup kuat untuk duduk di ranjang dan sedang menghabiskan sup nya.

"Kenapa kau memlilihku sebagai 'pacar' bohonganmu dibanding dengan gadis-gadis lain di markas." Kata Sasha kaku tanpa menatap Jean

Jean menatap sosok Sasha yang diam membatu, "Berhenti membicarakan sesuatu yang aneh, kentang."

"Kenapa?" desak Sasha yang kini menatap Jean.

Jean meletakkan mangkuk sup nya. "Mari kita sepakat untuk tidak membahas ini lagi."

"Kenapa tidak kau ajak saja gadis lainnya?"

"Aku tidak mau membahas ini."

"Bukankah mereka jauh lebih cantik dariku, Jean?"

"Sasha,"

"Ambil contoh saja, ah, Mikasa. Bukankah dia lebih PANTAS kau ajak ke hadapan orang tuammu."

"Sasha, jangan—"

"Lalu kenapa dengan mudahnya kau ajak aku Jean, bukankah kau menyukainya?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

Sasha dengan marah menyodorkan kertas yang sudah kusut diremas ke depan hidung Jean. "Bukankah dia gadis yang SELAMA ini kau inginkan Jean?"

Jean menyabet kertas itu dari tangan Sasha. "Sudah kubilang, jangan membuka barang-barang pribadiku tanpa seijinku, Brauss."

"Kutanya sekali lagi, kenapa kau mengajakku kemari padahal kau jelas-jelas menyukai Mikasa, Jean Christopher Kirstein?"

"Karena kau jauh lebih mudah dimanfaatkan dibanding dia, kentang! Tidak ada orang yang terlalu bodoh untuk mengiyakan tawaran orang yang menggiringnya ke pernikahan yang tidak ia sadari. Hanya kau yang mau mengikuti ini semua dan hanya berimbalan makanan!"

Sasha terbelalak. "Aku tahu aku bodoh, tapi—"

"Apa? Kau mulai menganggap ini semua nyata? Berhentilah berfantasi, Brauss." Ujar Jean dengan senyum sinis khas nya.

Sasha, dengan seluruh sikap diamnya yang mengejutkan menatap Jean. "Kalau kau menganggap semuanya tak nyata, kuda, bisakah kita hentikan disini saja? Sebelum aku benar-benar _berfantasi_?" Tanya Sasha perlahan tak kalah sinis. Dia lau melangkah keluar kamar Jean, tak lupa membawa kembali mangkuk sup Jean. "Terima kasih sudah memanfaatkan aku yang bodoh ini."

Kali ini kata-kata Sasha yang dingin membuat Jean tercekat tanpa sadar. Begitu dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, pintu sudah menutup di belakang Sasha.

"Sial." Jean memaki pelan

/

Keesokan harinya, Sasha berkemas dari rumah Jean. Ibu Jean berusaha mencegahnya namun sia-sia. Sasha hanya berterimakasih, selagi mata nya yang kosong memandang wanita separuh baya yang mulai ia anggap ibu sendiri itu.

'Semua ini mulai terlalu terasa nyata. Bahkan hati sialan ini juga ikut berhenti berpura-pura.' Batin Sasha sembari menjejalkan baju-bajunya ke tas jinjing besarnya. Ia terdiam menatap rok berwarna mustard yang sengaja dibelikan oleh Jean ketika ia ke pasar bersamanya di tengah hujan. Mengingatnya saja membuat mata Sasha memanas.

"Berhenti melemah, mata payah, kau tidak diperbolehkan menangis hanya karena kuda sialan itu." Kata Sasha pada diri sendiri.

Saat tengah hari, Connie yang mendapat kiriman telegram mendesak dari Sasha kemarin petang, datang membawa dua ekor kuda dengan tas pelana berukuran sedang di salah satu kuda yang ia bawa. Ia membatu Sasha meletakkan barangnya di tas pelana tersebut.

Tibalah saat Sasha berpamitan pada Mrs. Kirstein.

"Maafkan ibu belum bisa menjamumu, dengan baik seminggu ini." Sesal Mrs. Kirstein.

"Ibu tak perlu minta maaf. Sasha yang harus minta maaf karena telah merepotkan anda, nyonya Kirstein."

Mrs. Kirstein sedikit kaget dengan ucapan Sasha. Ia lalu menarik Sasha perlahan dalam pelukan hangat. "Anak malang, kau boleh terus memanggilku ibu, nak." Ujarnya sambil mengelus pelan punggung Sasha. Mau tak mau yang dipeluk hanya mulai terisak lirih dalam rengkuhan itu.

Jean berusaha tetap terlihat membatu. Menatap dingin Sasha yang kini melepaskan pelukan ibunya, ibunya lantas memberikan sapu tangan, dan memaksa Sasha menyimpannya. Diam-diam hatinya pedih melihat Sasha yang sesenggukan.

'Eh, bukan! Aku tidak kasihan pada gadis kentang itu!' bantahnya pada diri sendiri.

Sasha hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu berbalik menaiki kudanya. Tersisa Connie yang kini menatap Jean begitu tajamnya.

"Kau salah jika menganggap perasaannya enteng, kuda. Aku sangat membencimu karena mempermainkannya." Ujar Connie dengan nada rendah

"Aku tidak—"

"Berhenti menyakitinya lebih jauh, atau kepalamu akan berakhir di ujung cutter blade- ku, muka panjang!" Connie melangkah maju dengan berat. "Aku tidak segan-segan membunuh siapapun yang membuatnya menangis, Kirstein. Aku serius."

"Berhenti menggertakku, botak. Bukan mau ku membuatnya menangis seperti itu."

"Memang bukan maumu, tapi perbuatanmu lah yang membuat dia jatuh seperti ini, sialan. Jika aku jadi kau, takkan ku biarkan gadis yang kita sayangi sampai seperti itu."

"A-aku, hei, apa maksudmu _gadis yang kita sayangi_?" Jean gagap seperti baru mendapatkan pukulan keras di kepalanya.

"Meh. Aku kasihan dengan orang bodoh sepertimu." Connie bicara kemudian menaiki kudanya.

A-apa? Jean terbelalak mencerna kata-kata Connie. Kata- kata Connie selanjutnya membuatnya terhempas ke bumi.

"Jika kau hanya bisa membuatnya sedih. Mulai sekarang aku yang membahagiakan dia. Pegang ucapanku, kuda." Connie berujar sekilas sebelum menghela kudanya pergi dari kediaman Kirstein.

Dan Jean masih terpaku bahkan saat profil kuda mereka hilang dari pandangan. Berusaha menyerap kata-kata Connie ke dalam tempurung kepalanya.

Malam harinya ia terduduk di lantai di samping tempat tidurnya, ditemani sebuah lampu minyak yang menjadi penerangan utama kamarnya malam itu. Kaki nya di luruskan sebelah, sementara kaki satunya menyanggah tangannya yang memegang secarik kertas. Tak hanya kertas itu saja, di sekitar Jean tersebar kertas serupa berserakan tak karuan. Laci tempat ia menyimpan kertas-kertas itu tadinya, kini membuka kososng dengan menyedihkan.

'aku lebih bodoh dari sebuah kentang.'

'Gamang ini, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghilangkkannya.'

'Apa arti Mikasa sendiri? Siapa yang sebenarnya… yang membawa hati ini pergi?'

'Dan sebenarnya pada siapa aku berlabuh? Kepada siapa kuhilangkan akal sehatku demi dirinya?'

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepala si rambut milo. Ia mendongakkan kepala dan bersandar pada kasurnya. Menghela napas perlahan seakan bisa meringankan kemelut yang ia rasakan. Kata-kata Connie membuatnya semakin merasa buruk, bagai gong yang dipukul bertalu-talu. Ia tak mengerti, namun rasanya panas dan gelap saat ia membayangkan Connie benar-benar melaksanakan niatnya.

CKLEK! "Jean-boy, kau belum tidur?" mrs. Kirstein membuka pintu kamar Jean dengan berbalut selendang malam di atas gaun tidurnya. "Ini sudah hampir pukul 2, nak."

"Ibu—" Jean hanya berucap inkoheren, melemparkan tatapan sendu pada wanita yang melahirkannya 20 tahun yang lalu itu. Namun, Mrs. Kirstein tak butuh kata-kata untuk membaca putra semata wayangnya itu. Sejelas sebuah surat.

"Berhenti bertanya dan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, sayang. Kau selalu tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan." Ujar sang ibu dengan jumawa. "Sekarang cobalah tidur, kejar dia saat mentari kembali, Jean-boy."

Pintu kamar itu kembali ditutup, saat Jean akhirnya tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia biarkan sketsa wajah gadis asia itu tergeletak diatas lampu minyak dan tergulung dalam api, yang melahapnya hingga hanya tersisa abu yang menghitam. Ia raih pena dan secarik kertas baru, bersih dari goresan tinta, sejernih kepalanya yang kini siap menuangkan badai dalam kalbunya. Tertuju pada adinda yang sebenarnya. Tanpa menunggu batinnya menjawab kembali, ia terus menulis, takut jika ia berhenti, aka nada waktu untuk bimbang dan membuatnya kembali berbalik.

Dan dengan menyongsong matahari terbit, Jean beragkat ke kastil Scout Legion. Berderap menuju penghabisannya. Mantap dan konstan.

 **~TBC~**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Minnaaaaa, ini dia chapter klimaksnya….**

 **Garing, hilang minat, terkesan terburu-buru? maapkeun ya… WB kronis mulai menyerang dan biasalah… jika ini benar-benar tamat, maka ini FF berchapter-chapter pertama ku yang berhasil complete. Jadi aku bener bener bingung harus gimana, tapi untungnya masih ada secercah harapan. Hehehe**

 **Daan… maafkan daku para pembaca, ejaan nama belakang jean yang benar adalah Kirstein, jadi selama ini daku salah, wahai pambaca sekalian yang budiman. #Pundung**

 **But, don't worry….**

 **Here's your final chapter, drum roll please…**

 **Dududududududududududuuuuuuum**

 **See you on those chapter guys!**

 **And I'd like to hear about your opinion about this chapter,**

 **So RnR please**

 **Sincerely,**

 **E. Weasley**


	5. Their Step

**Thanks to Ari-Chan, Dianzu-san, Joxvnk-san, leackerman-san, Petra Ackerman-san, Larasseu-san, CandyCane-san, Yuni-san, Megaloo-san, Erumiria265-san, Akane-san, Elleoni-san, Puspa-san, Anna-san, Piibelserion-san, Sonniger-san….**

 **And everybody who bring me to present you the final chapter….**

 **To be Kirstein's Bride**

 **Chapter 5 : Their Step**

 _ **Diclaimer: HajiPAIN INSANEyama- sensei**_

 _ **Pair : Jean Kirstein and Sasha Blouse**_

 _ **Prekuel dari Fic "Just Stay Next To Me"**_

 _ **Warnings: typos tak kasat mata, OOCs (berusaha keras tetep on character, tapi iya enggaknya Readers-lah yang menentukan), di luar alur baik anime atau manga-nya, dan beberapa ke-abal-abalan yang lainnya, jadi maaf ya….**_ _ **Disini baik tokoh yang mati, kabur, atau berkhianat di cerita manga dan anime kembali ada (karakter mereka diperlukan soalnya, jadi lupakan konflik mereka sejenak),**_

 _ **But, I hope you like it, and…**_

 _ **Have a nice reading….**_ **\\(^_^)/**

* * *

Kuapan masih terdengar dimana-mana saat Connie keluar dari barak prajurit dan melangkah menuju anjungan jaga. Pagi ini ia harus berjaga di dinding selatan. Namun ia harus melapor ke pusat komando terlebih dahulu untuk mendapatkan presensinya.

Connie yang sebenarnya masih sangat mengantuk mengisi form tugasnya dengan mata sayu. Bukan salahnya ia harus terjaga semalaman.

"Oi, botak. Pagi sekali kau datang. Kemasukan arwah apa sampai kau bisa rajin begini?" Seloroh Reiner yang masih belum memakai jaket seragamnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, gempal! Bisakah kau tidur dengan damai? Gara-gara Dengkuranmu, semut saja kabur karena mengira barak akan runtuh." Ujar Connie dengan pedas.

Reiner segera mengngkat tinjunya jika saja Marco yang bertugas jaga malam tidak masuk ke ruang itu dan melerai mereka. "Berhentilah berkelahi seperti bocah, aku—"

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Suara kuda memotong perkataan Marco, dan terjawab siapa yang membawa kuda itu berpacu sepagi ini saat Jean menyeruak masuk ke kantor. Pintu menjeblak terbuka mengagetkan hampir semua orang disitu. Kecuali connie yang dengan wajah bosan nya melihat si rambut milo itu.

"Kau hampir terlambat," Ujar Connie di tengah kekagetan.

"J-Jean, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau masih cuti sampai—"

"Kita bicara nanti, Marco." Kata Jean cepat. " Dimana dia?" Jean bertanya sambil menatap langsung ke arah Connie.

"Dia mungkin baru akan turun dari jaga malam. Menara barat, kuda." Jawab Connie enteng

Jean langsung berbalik, namun sempat berseru, "Aku berhutang padamu, botak!"

Semua melongo ke arah perginya si kuda—maaf, maksudnya Jean. Reiner tidak menutupi mulutnya yang menganga. Marco yang ditinggal sahabatnya dengan kepala penuh pertanyaan. Dan Connie yang bersendekap dan memberikan senyum tipis.

"Setidaknya kau tidak benar-benar lari, kuda," Kata Connie lirih hampir tak terdengar yang lainnya.

/

Sasha sama sekali tidak bisa fokus berjaga malam itu, ia menarik Connie ke menara barat uuntuk menemaninya berjaga, padahal Connie juga punya jadwal jaga pada pagi nya. Dengan dalih berjaga, Sasha malah curhat sampai sesegukan di pundak Connie. Apa daya, cuma Connie yang dapat mengerti. Mata sembabnya mengatakan seberapa parah tangisannya semalam.

Dengan gontai, Sasha menuruni tangga menara di bagian dalam. Ia hanya ingin segera mengisi perut (walaupun ia tak yakin apakah perutnya masih menerima makanan disaat seperti ini), dia tidak peduli pada mandi, ia hanya ingin menemui kasurnya dan meletakkan kepalanya yang pening.

"Sasha." Si gadis mengangkat kepala dan mengarahkan mata ke sumber suara. Mendapati si muka kuda terengah- engah di undakan bawahnya.

Sasha tahu, butuh 1 jam berkuda untuk sampai kesini, dari penampilan Jean yang berantakan, Sasha juga tahu Jean buru-buru kemari.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Sasha berkata skeptic.

"Kau menangis semalaman?"

"Jangan membalik pertanyaanku, Jean. Untuk apa kau kemari?" cetus Sasha yang berusaha menahan warna wajahnya tetap datar

"Untuk menggenggam tangan yang seharusnya tak kulepas." Ujar Jean, suaranya mengalun pelan, dan diiringi wajahya yang melembut. "Kau habis mengangis, bukan? Wajahmu bengkak."

Jean mengulurkan tangannya meraih wajah Sasha yang jauhnya hanya 4 undakan dari posisinya berdiri, Sasha reflek mundur beberapa undakan dan menghindari tangan Jean seperti hewan yang terluka.

Jean membelalak melihat respon Sasha. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menariknya kembali. Sasha merasakan matanya memanas lagi. Ia mendongak dan mengalihkan matanya ke atap menara.

"Jika kau mencari Mikasa, dia juga baru turun jaga malam di dinding tenggara. Kau harus cepat sebelum dia—"

"Yang Kucari ada disini." Potong Jean.

Sasha menoleh ke Jean mendapati mata hazel nya bertemu tatapan tajam Jean yang hampir tak mungkin dielaknya.

"Jangan bercanda Jean, lawakan mu tidak lucu."

"Apakah ini terlihat seperti lawakan bagimu?" ujar Jean dengan nada sedikit keras.

Sasha hanya menatap Jean dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kau aktor terpayah yang pernah kuketahui dengan skenario terburuk yang pernah ditulis umat manusia, lalu kau mengharapkan aku masih percaya kepada mu?"

"Aku tahu aku berengsek, tapi aku tetap bukan pembohong yang baik. Tapi, kumohon, dengarkan. Pasal kau mau menusukku dengan bayonet atau menyembelihku dengan _cutter blade_ itu terserah padamu. Tapi tolong tunggu dan dengarkan aku."

Sasha menunggu, diam, atensi fokus pada si pemuda.

"Aku tak menyangkal kau tidak akan pernah memaafkanku, aku tahu. Aku terlalu egois, aku bodoh dan aku… aku… " Jean terbata, mata hazel Sasha bergeming.

"Aku melihat semua gambarmu, aku tahu aku sangat mencintai Mikasa," Potong Sasha cepat. Ia menunduk menatap tangannya yang terkepal. "Dia teman sekamarku, kau tahu? Kau bajingan terburuk yang pernah kutahu, sampai kapanpun. Tapi kau punya sesuatu yang akan membuat Mikasa bahagia jika aku bersamanya, Kuda. Dia beruntung punya kau yang sebegitu mencintainya," Kata Sasha sambil tersenyum tipis, tapi satu tetes air mata masih lolos dari matanya.

"Kejar dia, bodoh. Kalian mungkin ditakdirkan bersama." Putus Sasha dengan senyuman terlebar yang ia miliki.

Yang ironisnya, ikhlas, namun menghantam Jean. Sedemikian keras hingga Jean malah tersiksa.

Jean membatu, apa yang di rasakannya pada Mikasa hanya sekering kertas, dimana profil si gadis asia itu abadi dalam coretan tangan nya. Yang kini tersisa hanya abu. Sedangkan apa yang meluap dalam batinnya kini tertuju pada gadis yang tersenyum lebar. Mata Sasha menyipit tak peduli air mata telah menganak sungai di pipinya.

"…berhenti menyebut namanya. Dia hanya hidup dalam kertas, dan semua sudah terbakar, bodoh! Karena, aku hanya butuh kau!" Jean mendongak, ,menatap lurus netra Hazel Sasha yang membelalak.

"Aku menyadarinya, walau terlambat."

Waktu berhenti,

" _I have fallen for you_ , Sasha. Jika butuh waktu selamanya agar kau percaya, Kuhabiskan seumur hidupku, tak peduli pada akhirnya kau tetap menganggapku penipu." Ujar Jean dengan suaranya yang melembut

Sasha meringis dalam tangisnya. Ia terduduk dan menyembunyikan wajah dalam kedua kakinya yang ditekuk, isakan pelan mengalun bagai tetesan gerimis yang menghantam bumi.

Jean melangkah hingga berada dalam undakan lebar yang sama dengan Sasha, ia biarkan lututnya bersepuh debu saat ia berlutut di samping Sasha. "Ayo pulang, gadis kentang. Rumah itu juga tempatmu pulang sekarang." Ujarnya lembut, kemudian mengangkat wajah Sasha yang tertunduk. Si gadis terduduk diantara kakinya yang tertekuk, terlalu lemas untuk bertahan dalam posisi jongkok yang tidak nyaman

"Kau Bodoooh… huaaaaa" akhirnya tangis Sasha tumpah diapit kedua tangan Jean yang besar dan hangat.

"Aku tahu."

"Kau juga Saaaaangat menyebalkaaan….." Sasha melayangkan pukulan ke dada Jean, keras tapi Jean malah terkekeh lega.

"Maaf jika aku terlahir menyebalkan." Ujar Jean sambil merengkuh kepala Sasha di dada nya.

"Kau bau kudaaaa….." Sasha masih merengek.

"Terima kasih atas kritik nya, Kentang."

"Berhenti menyebutku kentang, dasar kudaaaaa." Sasha melepas rengkuhan Jean. Menatap Jean dengan wajah basah tak beraturan.

"Kau juga berhentilah menyamakan ku dengan kuda." Kata Jean sambil menjepit hidung Sasha sambil tertawa. "Maaf, tapi aku sudah berencana menggodamu seumur hidup di rumah kita."

"Kita?" cetus Sasha melepaskan jepitan Jean dari hidungnya, bingung.

"Ya, aku, kau dan anak-anak kita nantinya. Permasalahannya kau mau, kan? Mewujudkan ideku yang satu itu?" ujar Jean pelan.

Sasha merona melihat cara Jean menatapnya kabur di ceruk leher Jean, yang tertawa bebas lalu mengamankan gadis itu dengan melingkarkan tangannya.

Tawa bahagianya bergaung di dalam menara itu. Penuh Syukur Jean mendongak memadang atap kosong yang membumbung di atas sana. Hati nya menghangat.

' _Ibu, kubawa pulang menantumu. Tunggu saja dirumah.'_

.

.

Tanpa Jean sadari, kedua makhluk yang tak sengaja terjebak di luar pintu masuk menara, berdiri merona. Mendapati rekan mereka yang masih saling bertaut disana bukan pemandangan umum dan beruntunglah mereka yang masih jomblo itu berkesempatan mendapatkannya. Manusia berjenis kelamin perempuan menutup mulut dengan wajah merona. Demikian dengan si pria yang tak jauh berwarna dibanding sang wanita.

"Mina-chan, sebaiknya kita masuk lewat pintu menara lain. Mereka sepertinya akan lama."

"Awawawaw…. Mimpi apa aku semalam. Mereka seperti keluar dari adegan novel kesukaanku, Marco! Whoa…." Bisik Mina.

Namun tak satu pun akhirnya bergeser dari tempatnya hingga kaki mereka pegal-pegal.

/

Semua gadis bermantel militer resmi itu berbaris dalam diam, pias pucat menghadapi wanita berkursi roda yang melipat lengannya dengan tatapan horror yang menghujam mereka satu per satu. Wanita berambut madu yang disanggul rapi itu sepertinya mendapatkan tatapan itu dari suami nya yang ceb—tidak tinggi itu. ( i-iye pak, Maap pak… maap… saya jangan ditodong _cutter blade_ gitu dah)

"Dan, jelaskan padaku, bagaimana bisa pengantin wanita lolos dari pengawasan kalian padahal kalian menungguinya sejak tadi? Tidak sadarkah kalian acara nya akan di mulai 30 menit lagi, hah!?" Petra meledak.

"Anu… Mrs. Ackerman … kami hanya mengambilkan gaunnya sebentar di—"

"Apakah butuh 4 orang wanita untuk mengambil sebuah gaun, Minaaaaa?" kejar Petra. Ia terlihat bagai membumbung tinggi penuh intimidasi, kendati ia tetap duduk tegak di kursi rodanya.

"Gaun, tudung pengantin, aksesoris, semuanya butuh tangan yang berbeda untuk membawanya, nyonya." Annie angkat suara.

"L-lagi pula, kenapa kita tidak mulai mencari saja, kemana Sasha pergi?" Tanya sang ratu dinding, Historia sambil memberikan solusi manis.

Hanji yang menggendong bayi cantik nan ceria mendekati Petra, "Kau tak perlu marah-marah, Petra. Aku yakin mereka sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin menjaga Sasha. Tapi tak ada yang menang melawan gadis kentang itu. Lagipula kita juga bersalah sudah meminta ratu dinding sebagai pendamping dan membantu persiapan pengantin."

"Berhenti membela mereka, Hanji. Dan berikan Thalia kepadaku. Oh, benar. Maafkan aku, Yang Mulia." Ujar Petra meminta putrinya kembali.

"Tak perlu begitu, aku senang membantu pernikahan temanku." Kata Historia sambil lalu.

"Sudah-sudah.. aku yakin Sasha tidak mungkin kabur melewatkan pernikahannya sendiri, aku tahu dia bukan gadis seperti itu." Kata Mrs. Kirstein lembut.

"Anda tidak tahu betapa liarnya gadis itu, Mrs. Kirs—"

"Hai semua! Eh! Sudah berkumpul disini rupanya…" Sasha muncul di ambang jendela, duduk tanpa alas kaki, tanah dimana-mana, tangan menggenggam bunga-bunga hutan nan cantik. Tak diragukan lagi, ia memetik sendiri buket pernikahanya dari hutan. Mina dan Historia mengerang karena usaha mereka sepagian ini sia-sia karena Sasha kembali berantakan.

"Darimana saja kau, nak?" dengan sabar Mrs. Kirstein membimbing Sasha turun.

"Membuat buket, bunganya lebih lengkap di hutan. Aku seharusnya membuat satu juga untuk ibu, eh, ini untuk Jas Jean." Jawab Sasha Enteng sambil menyerahkan seikat bunga kecil yang senada dengan buketnya. "Eh, ini apa istilahnya?"

" _Boutonniere,_ bodoh." Sahut Annie dengan wajah bosan.

"Seharusnya, kau bilang pada kami, pasti kami membantumu, bodoh." Kata Mikasa yang pertama kalinya berkata-kata.

Sasha hanya memberikan cengiran minta maaf.

"Ehem, nona-nona sekalian. Kurasa kita harus mengulang pekerjaan sempurna kita." Ujar Petra sedikit formal. "Pengantin kita lupa diri. Dan waktu kita semakin habis." Lanjutnya dnegan nada lebih manis, namun mematikan.

Para gadis menghela napas menyerah, dan mendekati si pengantin yang kebingungan.

"E-eeh? Teman teman? Kalian mau menyiksaku lagi seperti tadi pagiii? Teman- temaaaaan?"

Sementara itu, Teriakan nyaring pengantin wanita menggema hingga kamar persiapan mempelai pria….

Jean berhenti sejenak dari lamunannya mendengar suara Sasha. Ia mendongak dan bersibobrok dengan pandangan penuh Tanya Connie.

"Aku penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan untuk menjinakkan Kentang Hutan itu." Ujar Jean sambil menampilkan seringai tipisnya.

"Aku juga." Ujar pengiring pengantin pria yang berambut pirang 1 senti itu.

Hening kembali, si manusia titan diseret komandan Erwin bersama dengan Levi-heichou untuk mengurusi entah apalah itu. Reiner dan Berthold melenggang entah kemana setelah memberikan ledekan mereka pada Jean yang super rapi hari itu. Sedangkan Marco didapuk untuk ikut mendampingi ayah Jean untuk berperan sebagai penerima para tamu.

"Apa kau takut?" cetus Connie pada Jean yang memandang bayangannya sendiri di cermin.

"Tidak, eng… baiklah sedikit."

"Heeh? Orang seperti kau bisa takut?"

Jean hanya melemparkan tatapan lurus. Coniie terkekeh pelan.

Cklek! "Demi Dinding Maria, mereka tidak peduli tentang kemanusiaan ya jika berkutat dengan urusan wanita?" Reiner masih menyumpahi apa yang tadi ia dan Berthold lihat, "Oh, Mempelai pria nya sudah siap rupanya. Ah, kasihan sekali jas nya harus dipakai oleh kuda pedati macam kau, Jean."

"Oi, berhentilah mengolokku, bodoh." Balas Jean, "Dan apa pula yang kau bawa itu, Berthold?"

"Ini _Boutonniere_ untuk disematkan ke jas mu. Annie menitipkan kepada kami saat kami mampir ke ruang mempelai wanita." Ujar Berthold dengan polosnya memberikan _Boutonniere_ nan cantik itu pada Connie yang siap meledak marah.

"KALIAN PERGI KE RUANG GANTI WANITA?! APA YANG KALIAN PIKIRKAN!? DEMI TITAN!" Connie berteriak histeris sambil menjambak rambutnya yang tipis.

"H-hei, tenang, boy. Tenang. Kami hanya lewat di depan pintunya, tidak sengaja Annie keluar dan menitipkan benda ini kepada kita. Yang meskipun kita melihat sedikit apa yang mereka lakukan di dal—t-tapi hanya sekilas, Kuda. Hanya sekilas! Dan itu bukan sesuatu yang harus kau ributkan."

Jean hanya menghela napas. "Baiklah, kalian keluar dulu dan membantu _heichou_ dengan apapun itu. Aku tidak ingin marah- marah hari ini."

Reiner dan Berthold buru-buru keluar.

"Huh, dasar. Lancang sekali mereka. Aku saja di dorong keluar bahkan saat baru menyentuh kenop pintu nya."

"Sudahlah, jika mereka tidak kesana mungkin kita tidak tahu apa yang para gadis lakukan pada Sasha." Ujar Jean sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Kau terlalu sabar dan tenang hari ini. Seperti bukan kau saja." Cetus Connie saat menyematkan _Boutonniere_ pada saku kiri jean.

"Terlalu kelihatan jika aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kau selalu tahu, meskipun kau pecundang terbesar sejagat raya, kau tetap selalu tahu bagaimana bertindak dalam keadaan apapun. Aku tahu kau seperti apa." Kata Connie sambil berdiri di samping cermin, membiarkan Jean termangu menatap bayangannya di cermin. "Dan Sasha beruntung mendapatkan seseorang sepertimu. Kalian memang ditakdirkan bersama"

Jean tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Connie. Kata-kata yang mirip pernah dilontarkan oleh Sasha beberapa bulan yang lalu. "Kalian benar-benar mirip satu sama lain."

"Entah, kita kan memang saudara kembar." Ujar Connie sambil tersenyum jumawa. "Jaga dia untukku, Kuda."

"Kau tidak perlu menyuruhku melakukan tugas ku, Botak."

/

'DAN MARI KITA SAMBUT, MEMPELAI WANITA….!'

Pintu perlahan terbuka, Sasha dan ayahnya yang mengenakan pakaian berkuda terbaiknya, memasuki ruangan. Music mengalun lembut dari atas kapel tempat pemain memadukan nada. Semua hadirin terpaku pada sang pengantin wanita yang tampak memukau hari ini.

Sasha mengenakan long cape gown berwarna putih dengan aksen bordiran bunga di beberapa tempat. Kerudung tule yang semi transparan tak mampu membendung pesona dari sang gadis kentang. Matanya memandang lurus, tertuju ke depan. Make up tipis yang dipulaskan Mina menambah lengkap penampilan Sasha yang begitu, indah.

Jean tentu saja tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan nya dari profil indah itu, berdiri di bawah Altar dengan mengenakan mantel resmi nya yang diperlembut dengan adanya _Boutonniere_ yang senada dengan buket yang kini ada di genggaman Sasha. Rambut Jean yang mulai memanjang disisir rapi dan mencukur rambut tipis yang mulai tumbuh mengitari rahang bawahnya.

Jean sendiri kagum bagaimana bisa Sasha berjalan seanggun itu. Ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk memuji tekad Sasha untuk bertahan tidak berjalan sambil berjingkrak seperti biasanya.

Dan sampailah ayah Sasha di depan Jean, ia mengamit tangan Jean dan menyatukan tangan putrinya dengan sang pemuda.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengambilnya dariku, nak. Aku sangat menantikan hari ini." Cetus Mr. Blouse sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ayah." Sasha memandang ayah nya penuh peringatan.

"Bercanda, Girl." Ujar Mr. Blouse lalu terkekeh pelan, "Pastikan untuk tidak menyakitinya atau kukuliti kau hidup-hidup."

"Ayaah."

Ayah Sasha tersenyum singkat, lalu meraih pundak Jean. "Jangan diambil hati, tapi kau harus tahu aku setengah serius dari keduanya."

Jean mengangkat alis nya sebelah 'Ayah dan anak sama-sama _unik_.' Batinnya.

"Akan saya ingat seumur hidup. Terima kasih."

"Nah, pergilah." Ucap Ayah Sasha melepas keduanya menaiki altar.

Sejenak setelah melangkah, Sasha berbisik, "Tidak buruk, Kuda."

"Kau seperti biasanya, Kentang." Bisik Jean dengan seringai miring khas nya.

"Jangan Bohong, aku melihat mulut mu menganga selebar sumur."

"Aku hanya kaget bagaimana kau menahan diri untuk tidak berjalan melompat-lompat seperti biasanya."

"Diam, kau kuda."

"As my lady command."

Berdua, Sasha dan Jean menghadap ke Pastur yang menyambut mereka dengan senyuman. Musik gereja langsung berhenti. Suasana menjadi senyap.

"Aku tak menyangka aku akan menikahkan kalian berdua." Ujar Pastur Gale dalam bisikan.

Kemudian Sang Pastur memulai pemberkatan. Hanji terlihat mengamit tangan kiri Erwin dalam diam. Petra yang didudukkan di dekat _aisle_ menggendong putrinya yang tertidur pulas di samping Levi yang dengan serius memperhatikan Pastur Gale. Reiner diam-diam menitikkan airmata, Berthold dengan setia menawarkan tisuue padanya. Annie duduk di samping Berthold. Mrs. Kirstein duduk di barisan paling depan diapit Mr. Kirstein dan Mr. Blouse, ia menutul-tutulkan sapu tangannya ke matanya yang basah. Dengan kompak kedua pria yang di sampingnya menyentuh pundak menenangkannya. Tak satupun tak bahagia melihat momen seindah ini, tak terkecuali Connie yang duduk di barisan depan sambil bersendekap melihat sahabatnya bahagia. Mungkin, kecuali Eren yang terlihat tidak nyaman duduk diantara Historia dan Mikasa yang berwajah seram, kemungkinan terganggu dengan hadirnya Historia di samping Eren-'nya'. Armin yang tidak lagi focus mendengarkan pemberkatan berusaha menenangkan Mikasa.

"Nah, jika aku diperkenankan-Nya menyatukan kalian berdua dalam damai, maka kupersilahkan kalian memulai sumpah." Pastur Gale mengakhiri pemberkatannya. Ia kemudian meletakkan lilin yang lengkap dengan pegangannya ke tangan kiri Jean.

Jean dan Sasha langsung mengepalkan tangan kanan ke dada kiri. Mereka tersenyum karena tahu bahwa ini hanya seperti saat mereka mengucap Sumpah Tugas mereka di Satuan. Kegelian mereka juga timbul dari tanpa sadar mereka sama-sama memilih cara militer tanpa dirundingkan.

"With this Hand,

I lift your Sorrows.

 _Your cup will never empty,_

 _For I will be your Wine._

With this Candle,

I will light your way in Darkness

 _With this Vow,_

 _I give you all of me._

And with this Ring,

I ask you to be mine"

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thank you for all of your love, support and opponent, guys…. Tanpa kalian aku nggak bakal nyelesai in fic ini sampe disini. Terima kasih juga untuk semua yang berkenan membaca tanpa suara, I love you with all of my heart.**

 **Masih banyak seharusnya yang aku cantumin disini, tapi mungkin malah akan memperburuk jalan cerita dan nggak tau kemana buat final nya terpaksa aku cut. Mohon maaf banget buat itu. Dan Untuk yang pernah nonton Corpse Bride pasti nggak asing dengan sumpah nya jean-sasha. Aku memang adaptasi dari sana dengan beberapa perubahan seperlu nya, Yang tegak untuk yang diucapin Jean dan yang Italic untuk yang diucapin Sasha.**

 **Maap juga juga udah bikin fic super Cliché kayak gini… tp ini buat tanda perpisahan kita buat Our Beloved Potato Girl yang dengan kejam nya dimatiin sama Bang Hajime-aku-suka-jika-karakterku-mati-mengenaskan-Isayama. Walaupun aku lega karea Sasha udah bertahan berpuluh-puluh chapter padahal dari dulu udah mau dimatiin sama Bang Haji. Tapi… bang… kamu tega, bang! KENAPAAA BANG!? KENAPAAA?! #PLAK!**

 **Oke- oke, akhirul kalam, saya sekali lagi mengucapkan banyak-banyak makasih buat yang sampe baca disini. Review and Flame it if you mind.**

 **See you in the other Fic, (JESHA WILL ALWAYS IN MY MIND, BLOOD, AND SOUL! Hahaha, tunggu kelanjutan mereka. I'LL BE BACK.)**

 **Sincerely,**

— _ **Ellena Weasley**_


End file.
